doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Hammer
Who Am I? (わたしは誰でしょう Watashi wa Daredeshō) was an episode from the Doraemon 1973 anime. It was adapted from the manga chapter, The Memory Hammer. Plot A confused man suddenly came to the town. He seems to have lost his memory, and he can't remember who he is. Doraemon hits the man's brain with a future hammer and visualizes a memory of him, the image of himself as a great rich man living in a castle. Nobita and Doraemon started looking for the man's house in a panic. Suneo, who saw him began to show a kind behavior for the man. The image that came out when Doraemon hit him with the hammer was of a gangster. "I might have been a gang", the man said. Suneo hit him with the hammer unexpectedly. Eventually all of them fought with the hammer. Then, Doraemon found that the castle was part of a set of movies. The man was an actor and a villain star there. Immediately they went to tell the man, the things that Doraemon saw, but the man used the hammer and left in dazed state two more people. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Suneo Honekawa *Unnamed Man (known as Oji-san) *Tamako Nobi *Suneo's mother *Takeshi Gouda *Unnamed Film Director Gadgets used *Memory Hammer Gallery Trivia *To the date, there is no footage of this episode online. |1979 version= Memory Hammer (わすれとんかち Wasure Tonkachi) is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. This is the first adaptation of the manga chapter of the same name. Plot A confused man suddenly came to town. He seems to have lost his memory, and he can't remember who he is. Doraemon hits the man's brain with a future hammer and visualizes a memory of him, the image of himself as a great rich man living in a castle. Nobita and Doraemon starts looking for the man's house in a panic. Suneo, who saw him begins to show a kind behavior for the man. The image that came out when the man hits himself with the hammer was of a gangster. "I might have been a gang", the man said. Eventually the man chases after Suneo and his mother with the hammer. Then, Doraemon finds that the castle was part of a set of movies. The man is an actor and a villain star there. Immediately they went to tell the man, the things that Doraemon saw, but the man used the hammer multiple times such that he ends up in a dazed state two more people. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Tamako Nobi *Suneo's mother *Unnamed Man Gadgets used *Memory Hammer |2005 version= Memory Hammer (わすれとんかち Wasure Tonkachi) is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. This is the second adaptation. Plot When a confused man comes into Suneo's house claiming that he had lost his memory and can't remember who he is, Doraemon and Nobita decides to help him find out who he is and where he lives! Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Shizuka Minamoto *Tamako Nobi *Suneo's mother *Unnamed Man Gadgets used *Memory Hammer Trivia *At the end of the episode, some clips from the early episode of the 2005 series can be seen. Gallery Tonkachi.png }} Category:1973 anime episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes